How Strong Do You Think I Am Songfic
by Atarau
Summary: This is the first chapter in a two chapter songfic thing.
1. Chapter 1

_**How Strong Do You Think I Am**_

Song By: Alexz Johnson

Story By: Harmony Medley

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel Yukiru Sugisaki does.

So, obviously, she owns the characters Satoshi Hikari and Risa Harada.

Satoshi looked helplessly at her as she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The smile that usually brightened her beautiful face was replaced with the deepest sorrow he had ever seen. He looked at the floor, staring at it as hard as he could so that he didn't cry. Risa walked over to him, now mute by the strength of the tears tumbling down her cheeks. Reaching up slowly, she turned his face to hers and removed his glasses, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She let her hand drop and tighten around the lenses until the crumpled under her grasp and she dropped them on the ground.

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless, that I can't stand on my own.  
How far can we go before we break? How long can I wait?_

She gazed into his eyes and silently told him everything she felt before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, crying into his shirt. Before Satoshi could put his arms around her, however, she let go and pushed him away. He stood there, unmoving, not knowing what to say or what to do. He watched mutely as Risa Harada, his beloved, slammed her hands down on his desk. She was sobbing and screaming, yelling everything that he had done to hurt her. Throwing his heart back in his face in tatters.

_How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be, how strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?  
_

Finally Risa's breathing slowed to normal and the stains on her cheeks dried. She walked silently over to the window and stared, unseeingly, onto the dark city far below. She was so confused, so full of emotion that she didn't know what to do. She turned around, took a manila envelope out of her pocket and opened one of his draws, sliding it into one of the sections before closing the draw wordlessly.

_It's so hard to tell, what's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid, to dream about you?   
And if you feel the same, what are you going to do?  
How far can we go before we break? How long can I wait?_

She turned back to the window and placed her hands on it, her eyes closing. The only sound was the television in the next room and the sound of the rain against the windows. "Still silent Satoshi?" She shook her head and bit back the tears that threatened to fall once more. The blue haired boy walked across the room and stood at the window with her. "What is it that you want me to say?" The words slid almost inaudibly from his lips, plummeting down onto the floor and shattering the last of his heart.

_How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be, how strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?_

Risa looked at him, her heart sinking into her stomach. The knot in her throat tightened and she could do nothing but shake her head. Her mouth opened but nothing came out so she closed it. She watched as Satoshi's eyes wandered up her body to her eyes and she held his gaze. For the first time in her entire life she saw tears in his eyes.

_If I move in any closer, if you let go and give yourself away,   
And if we let this happen to us, everything will change.  
How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be, how strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?_

Biting her lip she broke his gaze and ran to the door, her fingers fumbled numbly with the knob for a moment before it turned. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped through, pulling it closed without turning. Then she ran, she ran harder and faster than she had ever ran before. Down the stairs, out of the building, and into the street. She ran as if she could leave all of her memories in that room. She ran away from her tears, from her pain, from Satoshi. But she fled, more than anything, from her heart.

_How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? Or the breath at the end of a kiss?   
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be, how strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tonight I Wanna Cry**_

Song By: Keith Urban

Story By: Harmony Medley

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel Yukiru Sugisaki does.

So, obviously, she owns the characters Satoshi Hikari and Risa Harada.

Satoshi sat at his desk facing the huge window that was usually behind him. A dark green bottle was half empty in his hand and his eyes were more distant than usual. He hadn't been this lonely since Krad made sure that he couldn't care for anyone. He shoved a pile of papers off his desk and let them float to the ground. With a long sigh he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. The news was on in the other room but he could barely hear it. Risa Harada's tearstained face swirled around amidst all of the other thoughts and memories in his mind.

_Alone in this house again,_

_I've got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine._

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me,  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me,  
I'll never get over you walking away._

The bottle slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor its remaining contents seeping out over the wood. "Risa…why…" His voice was muted with sorrow that was held within him. His tears were hidden away in boxes, chains, bolts, and behind an endless amount of locked doors but with every passing second they threatened to break free. His soft blue hair was tattered and messy, and his clothes were ragged. But his appearance didn't matter, not now…now the only thing that mattered was her. The pain he felt was worse than any pain Krad could have ever inflicted and it engulfed his entire heart.__

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show,  
And I thought that being' strong meant never losing your self-control.  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain,  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain,  
From my eyes,  
Tonight I wanna cry.  


The only light was that of the stars that mocked him and the television quietly assaulting the darkness. His hand slid across the side of his desk before finding a draw which he pushed open. Keeping his eyes closed he fingered the papers that were neatly folded in their sections. He found the manila envelope and pulled it out. Forcing his eyes open he looked at the front of it. Scrawled neatly in the centre was his name. Turning it over his fingers slid beneath the seal and pushed back the lid.

_  
Would it help if I turned a sad song on,  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone.  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters,  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better,  
But I'll never get over you by hiding this way._

Slowly Satoshi opened the letter and began reading. Each word stung and he was just about to put it back as he saw the last sentence. "I'll love you forever." Inserting the letter back in it's envelope he replaced it and closed the draw. Sitting up he pulled his legs to his chest and stared back out his window. Rain pelted at the glass and the TV went dark in unison with the city. Lightning pierced the sky soon followed by its faithful partner. The clouds seemed to form a canvas as Risa's beautiful face looked down at him from the sky. Her tears beat against his window and then lighting bleached the clouds. A clap of thunder and she slammed the door before running into the streets and out of sight.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show,  
And I thought that being' strong meant never losing' your self-control.  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain,  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain,  
From my eyes,  
Tonight I wanna cry._

Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose; his glasses lay in pieces on the floor. The phone rang unanswered and the TV blurred back on. His hand lowered and he sat staring, but not looking, at the houses in neat rows. His eyes wandered out to the cliff and then further to the black water that tossed in the storm. His vision blurred and hot tears tricked down his cheeks. And, in a huge empty office, Satoshi Hikari cried until the rain stopped.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show,  
And I thought that being' strong meant never losing' your self-control.  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain,  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain,  
From my eyes,  
Tonight I wanna cry._


End file.
